Un Gakuen Alice diferente
by Mile Ailen
Summary: Un Gakuen Alice diferente al que están acostumbrados...


_**(Mikan, punto de vista)**_

¡Increíble! Simplemente… eso había sido sorprendente… oh, espera, solo era un sueño… sí, solo otro sueño entre tantos otros que siempre anoté en mi libreta, solo para no olvidarlos, solo por si un día sueño con algo realmente hermoso, y no soy capaz de recordarlo… solo por eso, plasmo en papel mis sueños.

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Esa mañana no era muy diferente a las demás mañanas: el despertador sonaba, desafiante, esperando que Mikan lo detuviera. Aunque el movimiento de manos fue un poco tardío, porque la niña estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, detuvo el reloj sin mucho ánimo. Aquella muchacha de cabello largo y castaño, ojos color avellana, y facciones faciales realmente favorecedoras, llamada Mikan, se miraba al espejo intentando peinar su cabellera. Y cuando por fin lo logro, se arreglo lo más desganada que pudo, miro la hora, tomó su mochila y partió a clase. Aún bajaba las escaleras, cuando algo cruzó su nublada mente. Abrió tamaños los ojos, y se gritó a sí misma: ¡Tonta! Llegarás tarde, ¿por qué no reaccionaste? Y a continuación, terminó la bajada corriendo, y así, apresuradamente, se dirigió a su clase.

_**(Mikan, punto de vista)**_

Supongo que el día era tan normal que obvie todo lo demás, aunque esto debe ser el colmo… Ahora no recuerdo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en el momento en que mire el reloj, pero definitivamente, ¡no era la hora!

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Algo cansada, y ya, totalmente desarreglada, entró a su clase jadeando del cansancio de su recorrido.

-Llegas tarde, tonta.- Dijo una muchacha de pelo corto azul, ojos color violeta, o algo parecido.

-Perdón Hotaru, pero no estaba pensando en la hora cuando me levanté.- Respondió avergonzada Mikan, luego alguien se acercó y agregó:

-A veces me gustaría saber en qué piensas cuando dices esas cosas.- Era un muchacho rubio con ojos con el color del cielo.

-Yo te puedo decir en que piensa: en nada.- Respondió Hotaru. Mikan, enojada, agregó:

-No tienes porque decirle a Ruka-pyon esas cosas…-

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! Tengo nombre, para que lo sepas, y es…- La niña castaña no lo dejó terminar, y ella finalizó la frase diciendo:

-Lo sé, lo sé, Ruka Nogi, pero a mí me gusta llamarte Ruka-pyon.-

-¡Pero…!- Y lo interrumpió Hotaru, que hasta ahora permaneció callada:

-Es inútil Ruka, ambos sabemos que no te hará caso.-

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Dijo resignado Ruka. Mikan solo… se reía.

_**(Mikan, punto de vista)**_

Siempre fue divertido hacer enojar a Ruka, y siempre era exactamente igual, yo lo hacía enojar, luego Hotaru lo intenta calmar, y yo rio ante esa escena.

Por eso digo yo que hoy es un día de lo más normal, salvo por…

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Mikan volvió a concentrarse únicamente en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegó el profesor con un importante anuncio:

-Pongan atención chicos, hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero en nuestra clase.- Miro en dirección a la puerta, y dijo:

-¡Entra por favor!-

Luego se escucho el sonido de una puerta corrediza moverse, claro está, que se trata de la puerta de entrada al salón. Era un muchacho, ojos color carmesí, como los de un diamante en bruto, y un pelo revoltoso y rebelde (a propósito) color negro.

-Su nombre es…- Pero el aquel chico nuevo lo interrumpió:

-Natsume Hyuuga.- Y no agregó nada más, ni siquiera un "gusto en conocerlos", ni nada.

El profesor (Narumi, por cierto) lo miro con algo de resignación y luego dijo algo como "por favor, sean amables con él" para luego sentir que fue un error, porque el de ojos color carmesí lo miro desafiante y molesto, con aires de furia.

Narumi solo suspiró e intentó ubicar al chico nuevo en algún lugar, pero Natsume señaló un lugar vacío al lado de Ruka, y dijo:

-Me sentaré ahí.- El niño rubio se sorprendió, y acepto con extrañeza la decisión de aquel chico. Luego, el de pelo negro miro a su profesor y dijo:

-¿Alguna objeción?- Y volvió a mirar desafiante a Narumi. Con lo cual, el miro vagamente en lugar señalado y acepto la decisión. A continuación, Natsume fue a ocupar su lugar y así comenzó la clase.

_**(Ruka, punto de vista)**_

No soy el único solo en este salón… ¿por qué justo debía sentarse junto a mí? Es decir, no parece muy amigable, y no creo caerle bien, de todas maneras no pretendo hacerlo tampoco. Solo quisiera saber porque a mí, y no a cualquier otro de aquí… ¿será correcto preguntarle? ¿Qué tal si me mira como lo miraba a Narumi-sensei? Tampoco es que deba tener miedo pero… ¡Ah! No se me ocurre de que hablarle…

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

-¡Hey!- Dijo Natsume interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ruka. El rubio reaccionó enseguida, y contestó al llamado del de ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quién eres?- Ruka por un momento pensó: "de todas las maneras posibles de preguntarle a alguien su nombre, precisamente tenía que elegir la menos amigable, eso confirma mi sospecha…" y respondió

-Ruka Nogi.- entonces, vio la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar esa duda que daba vueltas en su cabeza:

-¿Por qué elegiste este…?- Pero Natsume no lo dejó terminar, miro al techo y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Ruka dijo:

-No lo sé, simplemente me interesó sentarme aquí.- Luego agregó:

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesto?- Y miro al rubio con esa miraba desafiante que Nogi no quería recibir. Se tomó unos segundos, y respondió:

-Para nada…- Y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, miro a Natsume, y sonrió. Hyuuga solo miro para otro lado y dijo:

-Como sea.- Ruka se sorprendió y se convenció a si mismo que el chico no era muy bueno para hacer amigos, o tal vez no quería, pretendía preguntarle a Natsume si estaba interesado en su amistad, pero sonó la campana y fue imposible, porque Mikan se acercó a Ruka y le dijo:

-Iremos a donde están los animales que cuidan los más chicos, ¿vienes?- Nogi no puedo negarse, amaba los animales, así que acepto sin más ni más, y luego recordó a su compañero, y le dijo algo tímido:

-Tú… ¿vienes?- Natsume miro al rubio y dijo:

-Como sea.-

Y así lo hicieron: partieron hacía la pequeña granja que cuidaban los niños de la clase A.

_**(Mikan, punto de vista)**_

El día casi termina, y no pude conocer nada del nuevo chico… porque no me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra… no sé porque, parece que me intimida con la mirada, sus ojos me desafían… es como si él no quisiera que nadie le hablara… como si intentara… no tener amigos…

Me interesa… quiero conocerlo. Quiero saber más de él, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué este repentino interés? Nunca me pasó lo mismo con una persona. Nunca quise saber tanto de alguien… nunca. ¿Qué tiene de especial Hyuuga? ¿Su apariencia? No, no es eso, aunque sí es lindo, pero eso no es lo que me atrae, ¿quizá sea su forma de ser? Sí, debe de ser eso, tan frio… tan… aparentemente solo…

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Mikan estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, Hotaru intentó llamar su atención, pero ella no respondió, luego siguió Ruka y la castaña seguía sin dar señales de estar escuchando. Hasta que Natsume lo intentó:

-¡Responde niña!- Entonces Mikan salió de sus pensamientos totalmente, y miro a Natsume como a un desconocido, él notó eso, así que se acerco lo más que pudo a Mikan hasta que sus frentes se chocarán, y dijo:

-¿Qué?- Con énfasis en todas las letras. Mikan estaba muy avergonzada por tener a Natsume tan cerca, y dijo:

-¿T-t-t-tú q-q-que q-q-quieres Hyuu-Hyuuga?- Entonces Natsume sonrió y se alejo unos pasos de ella, para luego decirle en tono burlón:

-¿Nerviosa?- A lo que Mikan se puso tan roja como un tomate, o tal vez más, y dijo, con mucha furia:

-¡Claro que no! ¡No seas tonto Hyuuga!- Entonces Natsume se enojó y usó su Alice (hasta ahora no nombrado) de fuego. Intento lanzárselo a Mikan, pero esta puso sus manos adelante y creó una barrera que rechazó el ataque. Natsume no podía creerlo, y le pregunto muy molesto:

-¿Qué clase de Alice tienes?- Mikan dio unos pasos atrás e hizo un gesto, como si estuviera sufriendo. Luego respondió con vos triste:

-Anulación.- Y se puso a llorar.

-Mikan, tranquilízate.- Le dijo su mejor amiga Hotaru. Entonces la niña reacciono de manera violenta, diciendo:

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ese tonto viene y me pregunta que Alice tengo?- Y se fue corriendo, sin poder recibir contestación alguna…

_**(Mikan, punto de vista)**_

Exacto… ¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice? Si después viene este desconocido y me pregunta de la nada… que… clase de… Alice… tengo…

De solo pensarlo me dan unas ganas incontrolables de llorar y destrozar todo… mi Alice… no es tan importante… cómo utilice mi Alice… tampoco es importante… recordarme qué clase de poder poseo… tampoco tiene importancia… ¿verdad? ¿Será verdad que todo lo que vengo pensando hasta ahora, es cierto? ¿Tengo razón? ¿Realmente no importa qué clase de Alice tenga? Ya no se qué hacer… todo por… por… ¡por!... Es inútil, no puedo… ni siquiera nombrarlo puedo…

Odio mi Alice… odio este poder que se me concedió… me odio a mi misma por tener que usarlo… soy tan tonta para huir así de fácil de mis problemas… son tan… frágil… para llorar… por algo… a… sí...

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Mikan se quedó llorando y mirando al techo por un buen rato, su secreto, de alguna forma había salido a la luz. Pero no se lo podía decir a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, era un secreto horrible, un secreto que Mikan hubiera preferido olvidar, y no tener que guardar.

Al otro día, la castaña estaba totalmente destrozada: se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Se miro al espejo y se dijo a sí misma:

-Sólo mírate, tan desarreglada y desanimada. Solo por este nuevo estudiante que pregunta por tu… Alice…- Cada vez le costaba más decir esa palabra.

Esta vez, la niña no tenía ánimos de arreglarse bien, o de sonreírle al espejo que reflejaba su imagen. Simplemente se puso su uniforme, se peino como siempre, miró la hora, eran las 07:30, increíblemente temprano. Ella supuso que su madrugar se debió a los pensamientos de anoche, la hicieron dormir demasiado temprano, y por eso, antes de que su despertador sonara, ella ya estaba levantada.

-Demasiado temprano…- Se dijo desganada. A continuación, se sentó en una silla de su cuarto para "matar tiempo" y empezó a recordar cuando su vida no llevaba preocupación alguna, entonces, antes de darse cuenta, una lagrima recorría su rostro. Primero fue una pequeña gota salada, para luego convertirse en un llanto desconsolado.

Luego de unos minutos así, se paró, tomó su mochila, y fue a dar algunas vueltas por el campus, hasta que fuera la hora de entrar a clase.

_(Flashback)_

_-¡Mikan! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Comprarías algo por mi?- Preguntó mi mamá desde lejos, yo en mi cuarto apenas podía escuchar algo, y si ponía la música, no oía nada. Pero en ese momento estaba leyendo, y oí a mi madre fuerte y claro, así que le conteste:_

_-¡Ya voy má!- Entonces me calcé mis zapatillas favoritas, que siempre las usaba para ir de compras, tomé mi monedero, y baje frenética las escaleras. Busqué a mi madre y cuando la encontré, sonriente dije:_

_-Ya estoy, ¿qué quieres que compre?-_

_-La lista está sobre la mesa, recógela y ve a comprar por favor.-_

_-¡Sí mamá!- La verdad es que amaba ir de compras, por eso cada vez que mami me lo pedía, yo hacía lo que fuera por ir. Era una manera de respirar algo de aire, pero a veces estaba tan concentrada en alguna actividad, que le restaba importancia al mundo exterior. Pero mi mamá siempre me sacaba de mi mundo, y, parecía a propósito, me pedía que saliera por ella._

_De pequeña me educaron para cruzar las calles mirando a ambos lados, y por donde no deben pasar autos también, según mi mamá, "nunca se sabe". Y tenía razón. Yo no supe…_

_Iba a cruzar la calle, segura de que no venía nada, estaba en medio de la calle cuando una bocina de sonido estridente sonó casi junto a mí. Yo voltee la cabeza en dirección por donde venia ese sonido. Y me asombré al ver que una camioneta de tamaño increíblemente grande venía hacía a mí. Me paralicé. Me caí como quien se desmalla, puse mis brazos en frente a mi cabeza, a modo de protección (vaya escudo) y no se me ocurrió una cosa mejor que gritar._

_Todo lo que recuerdo después de eso, es a mi mamá llorando, pensando en las horribles cosas que podrían haber pasado si no fuera por "eso". No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era "eso", así que quise indagar acerca de ello:_

_-Mami, ¿qué me pasó? Y además… ¿Qué es "eso"?...- Mi mamá hizo un gesto de sufrimiento, como si algo terrible hubiera ocurrido, una cara que demostraba horror, culpa y algo de arrepentimiento. Ese perfil me convenció de que "eso" no era nada bueno, así que me preparé para lo peor. Aunque no quería escucharlo realmente, pero mi duda le ganaba al miedo. Y allí, en ese momento, no en otro, en una cama de hospital, no en otro lugar, mi mamá me contó lo que había pasado…_

_-Bueno… en verdad, desde mi perspectiva, todo empezó cuando los vecinos vinieron frenéticos a decirme que algo te había sucedido. Como madre, te imaginarás las cosas que imaginé, y el miedo que sentí, solté todo lo que estaba haciendo, y corrí a la escena del accidente. En el camino me contaron que cuando cruzabas la calle, venía un camión justo detrás de ti. No pude imaginarme cosa peor, pero llegue a pensar que te habían pasado por encima, y no pude evitar gritar y llorar. La verdad, es que cuando llegue me quedé anonadada…- Y después de decir eso, mamá se quedo paralizada, absorta en pensamientos, pero como yo no podía esperar demasiado, estaba muy impaciente, la rescaté de ella misma:_

_-¿Por qué te quedaste sorprendida?- Mamá reaccionó como alguien a quien acaban de despertar de un sueño improvisado, y continúo:_

_-Porque el camión tenía una gran abolladura en la parte delantera a muy pocos centímetros de mi hija, y vos estabas ahí… inconsciente, sin ningún rasguño… me alegré por un momento, pero luego…- Y volvió a parar:_

_-¿Luego?- Pregunté desesperada yo, y ella volvió a reaccionar:_

_-Luego… de la nada… vino tu padre…-_

_-¿Papá? ¡Imposible!- Asegure yo. Mi madre miro para el piso, y luego me miro con ojos que me aclaraban que estaba siendo inocente… y yo me di cuenta de eso, pero ella continuo:_

_-Sí, tu padre me vino a hablar: me dijo que el momento que él tanto había temido, había llegado, el me explicó que heredaste un misterioso poder al que llaman "Alice", me dijo que él hubiera preferido nunca haberte donado este regalo, porque es algo con lo que vivirás, y la gente a tu alrededor te condenara por eso… me dijo que me preparara para perderte, porque tendría que dejarte en una academia para chicos exclusivamente con estos Alices, imagínate que la idea no me gusto para nada, y se lo hice saber, pero él dijo que comprendía muy bien mis sentimientos, pero que no habría otra manera de no hacerte sufrir, me pregunto si tal vez quería confinarte a cuatro paredes por el resto de tu vida, ya que ahora, todo tu barrio había visto este poderoso encuentro con tu Alice… yo le respondí que, por supuesto que no, porque eso no te haría feliz, y terminó diciendo que lo pensara, que sería un gran cambio para nosotras, pero traería buenas consecuencias, después de todo, el también estudio allí hasta que se graduó…- Y finalmente, se puso a llorar… yo temí preguntarlo, y la respuesta era tan obvia… pero de todos modos me atreví:_

_-Entonces…- Mamá detuvo su llanto y completo mi frase:_

_-Iras a la academia Alice, sin poder tener ningún contacto con el mundo exterior… ni siquiera conmigo…- Yo salte eufórica y enojada de la cama, y grite:_

_-¡Prefiero estar entre cuatro paredes y estar contigo que ir a un lugar desconocida con gente que no conozco!- Y me puse a llorar, pero mamá me dijo:_

_-Tu amiga Hotaru estará contigo cielo, no estarás sola.- Y trato de sonreír, pero eso solo hizo más agudo mi enojo, sin embargo, las palabras no se armaban correctamente en mi boca, solo pude replicar con un insignificante "¡pero!"_

_(Fin flashback)_

Antes de darse cuenta, Mikan estaba bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que llegó alguien a salvarla de ella misma:

-¿Por qué lloras, y en especial, por qué bajo MI árbol?- Era Natsume, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que Mikan estaba llorando, y cuando se dio cuenta, bajó la intensidad de sus palabras, y dijo:

-Oye… ¿Qué sucede?- Pero la castaña no respondió la pregunta, solo dijo:

-Perdón por estar en tu árbol… ya me iba…- Y se fue corriendo antes de que Natsume pudiera detenerla.

_**(Natsume, punto de vista)**_

Antes había dicho algo de alguien que viene y pregunta por su Alice… ¿Se enoja conmigo y luego me pide perdón? ¿Qué clase de tonta es? Aunque, fuera de esos comentarios, se veía realmente mal, me pregunto si estará bien…

¡Tonto! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás preocupado por una indecisa tonta como ella? ¡No bromees! Por favor… a quien engaño, yo sé muy bien que no pienso que ella sea una tonta en absoluto… más bien… una niña tan hermosa y entusiasta como ella… verla… desmoronada así porque yo le dije esas cosas… Sí, soy un tonto…

Pero mi personalidad es mi personalidad, no voy a pedirle perdón, por más frágil que se vea, hasta que no me diga si es por mí que está así.

_**(Fin punto de vista)**_

Durante los siguientes días, Mikan estuvo con bajos ánimos, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Hotaru, su mejor amiga. No sonreía, solo lloraba bajo la sombra de algún árbol, y si alguien le preguntaba por su estado de ánimo, simplemente desviaba la respuesta diciendo que lo perdone, y que ya se iba, tal como a Natsume.

Hasta que un día, cuando Mikan volvió de clase y fue a su cuarto, el de ojos carmesí la siguió hasta su alcoba, y cuando ella entro, él la terminó de seguir, tocando la puerta de su habitación. No hubo respuesta. Y Natsume tomo sus cartas en el asunto:

-Sé que estas ahí tonta.- No hubo respuesta, pero Hyuuga siguió intentando

-¿Me dejaras entrar?- El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, fue cuando Natsume dijo:

-Bien, tomaré ese silencio como un "sí".- Y así lo hizo. Solo para ver una escena totalmente entristecedora, Mikan tirada en el suelo, como si se hubiera acostado allí por masoquismo, dormida, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y otras nuevas naciendo en sus ojos. Natsume no podía creer que la energética muchacha estuviera en ese estado… tan… deprimida… Lo que hizo, fue tomarla como una princesa y la acostó sobre su cama, y se veía tan hermosa, como una verdadera princesa, esperando la llegada de su príncipe en el castillo custodiado por un dragón, exactamente como en un cuento de hadas, tan hermosa estaba, que el de ojos carmesí estaba deslumbrado. Se disponía a irse, pero antes le dijo unas palabras al oído para que Mikan calmara su llanto inconsciente:

-Ya está princesa, ahora podrá descansar sin interrupción de nadie, yo me retiro.- Y así lo hizo, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, y ya se dirigía a la puerta. Apenas tocó el picaporte cuando Mikan dijo:

-Quédate… conmigo…- Y Natsume, siguiendo su rol de príncipe, dijo:

-A sus órdenes, princesa.- Y volvió a sentarse junto a la cama de Mikan. Al verla tan bella y pacifica en ese estado de depresión, sintió unos deseos incontenibles de protegerla hasta el final, incluso si él se encontraba cansado o muy herido, él protegería a su princesa de cualquier cosa. Y como primer paso de protección, se acostó junto a Mikan, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de la castaña, y se durmió con ella.

Al otro día, la primera en despertarse fue Mikan. Una vez que estuvo consciente de su estado de ánimo, se alegro, ya se había curado, pero ¿Por qué? Segundos después descubrió la respuesta:

-¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó, y notó que había brazos a su alrededor. Por un segundo se asustó, pero al ver quién era quien la abrazaba, se extraño:

-¿Hyuuga? ¿Y él que hace aquí?- Al principio confundió su extrañeza con el enojo por lo que hizo, pero después hablando un poco sus emociones, y lo llamó para que despertara:

-Despierta Hyuuga, no es momento de estar dormido.- El joven hizo caso, pero antes de estar totalmente despierto, le dijo a Mikan:

-Natsume…- La castaña no entendía:

-¿Qué?-

-Llámame… Natsume…- Aclaró el de ojos carmesí. Mikan se sonrojo, pensó que quizá él tuviera fiebre, porque no entendía desde cuando tanta amabilidad.

Una vez que Natsume despertó por completo, entablaron la conversación:

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y por qué estabas abrazado a mi?- Comenzó Mikan nerviosa

-Pues, me preocupaste esta última semana, desde que dijiste lo del tonto que viene y pregunta por tu Alice.- Argumentó el de ojos carmesí. La castaña se estremeció, y respondió con un tono triste en la voz:

-No necesitas saberlo…-

-Sí, necesito, porque…- Hyuuga no lograba que salieran esas palabras de su boca, Mikan lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos:

-De todos modos, ¿por qué abrazado a mi?-

-Estabas tirada en el suelo, yo solo te acosté en la cama y me aseguré que no te fueras a caer, ya que eres tan tonta.- Respondió Natsume, sin embargo, Mikan no se defendió, solo dijo:

-Ah…- Entonces, el de ojos carmesí se sorprendió, y con cierto tono sincero en su voz, dijo:

-En verdad… parecías tan frágil como una muñeca, tan bella como una princesa… sentí por un segundo que mi deber era protegerte… y por el momento, no encontré mejor manera que la de proteger tus sueños…- Mikan se sonrojó nuevamente, sonrió y dijo:

-Funcionó… ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias a ti.- Fue cuando abrazó a Natsume, y empezó a llorar. El de ojos carmesí le correspondió el abrazo, e intento consolarla, sin embargo, aún quería saber porque había tenido esa reacción aquella vez, así que le pregunto a Mikan si ese llanto de ahora se relacionaba con la reacción de antes. La castaña asintió y le contó la historia de su padre. Cuando terminó, Natsume dijo:

-Yo no tenía idea…- Y por alguna razón, desconocida hasta para ella, sonrió y dijo:

-Nadie tiene idea.- Fue cuando Natsume soltó a Mikan, y se acercó hasta que sus frentes chocaran, pero esta vez, su cabeza giró en dirección a su boca, hasta poder besarla. Mikan le correspondió, y así, por unos minutos, quedaron unidos por ese beso que parecía no tener fin. Mas sin embargo, una vez que finalizó, Natsume habló:

-Te amo, Mikan.- Pero ella, antes de corresponder sus sentimientos, dijo:

-Es la primera vez…-

-¿Eh?- Natsume estaba un poco desconcertado, y la castaña continuó:

-La primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.- Y volvió a abrazar a Natsume, finalmente dijo:

-Yo también te amo… Natsume…- Y cerraron la conversación con otro beso.

**F****i****n**


End file.
